crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Driq
History Origin Driq was a native of the planet Criq and at some point became a member of the Green-Lantern Corps where he was part of the Green-Lantern Corps of Klyminade where he developed a reputation for being a master strategist. During his service to the Guardians of the Universe, his sector came under attack from the renegade Green-Lantern Sinestro who attacked with the full power of the MadGod Sector 3600 which destroyed entire worlds and devastated the protectors of that region of space. Of the few survivors were Flodo Span and Olapet with Driq himself dying in the event. However, something unusual occurred. Despite having been killed, Driq's Green-Lantern Power-Ring would not allow his life energy to depart his body. Keeping him in a half alive, half dead state. Living Dead The surviving Green Lanterns of Klyminade joined with their comrades from Earth in order to battle the Korugarian Sinestro. Driq was seemingly destroyed multiple times but each time his Power-Ring gathered the pieces of his body back together and reformed him after each "death". Together with Flodo Span, Driq was able to help in the binding of the sentient MadGod Sector 3600 through the energy of his power ring. As Flodo Span expanded his consciousness to envelop the living sector, Driq was once again blasted apart but his power ring pulled his body together once more. He was then able to help Flodo Span before he could be overwhelmed by the MadGod's power. The sentient sector was left as a dark sphere the size of a football and Driq, along with his colleagues, managed to find and capture Sinestro. The Corps of Klyminade and Earth eventually separated and Driq wandered through space for some time. He eventually came on the world of Orinda where he tried to rescue Harbinger from the ManHunter androids during the events of the Millennium. At the time, the heroes of the Earth were working together to combat the machine menace and Justice League International was involved in the event where their member FireStorm came upon Harbinger but thought that Driq's was the enemy leading to a fight between the two though events were eventually resolved. Later, Driq accompanied Captain Atom, Harbinger and Firestorm in order to free themselves from the Manhunter when Orinda broke into pieces. The crisis was eventually ended when the HighMaster was destroyed by Hal Jordan and Superman. Later, on Earth, Driq was in the company of Floronic Man of the New Guardians when he went to Jordan's brother's residence in order to take part in a barbecue. Later, Driq's was involved with his fellow Green Lanterns in combating the threat of an alliance between the mage Myrwhydden and Sinestro who were attempting to free each other from the Sciencells. Once the Chosen were transformed, Driq's joined the Earth Green Lanterns to Oa where he participated in the trial of Sinestro where the decision was made to give the death penalty to the renegade. However, his death activated a self-destruct program in the Green-Lantern Central Power-Battery and Sinestro's mind managed to take it over as it was beginning to implode. As its build up to overload continued, the Central Power Battery began reclaiming the energy within the many Power Rings and Driq's was one of the first of its victims to lose his power. Without the emerald energy of willpower to sustain him, Driq's body collapsed and crumbled leading to his final death. The crisis was eventually averted and Driq's remains were memorialized in the Crypts of the Green-Lantern Corps. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, Driq Power Battery was discovered on the reanimated world of Xanshi. John Stewart had his Power Ring scan the artifact and learned that it belonged to his former comrade Driq where the ring recounted his past activities. At that moment, Stewart was confronted by many members of the Black-Lantern Corps with Driq now amongst their ranks. However, Driq retain his mind as before he was a black lantern, as he has his green lantern ring fighting for control with the black ring. As Xanshi was getting closer to Earth, Driq revealed the driving force behind Xanshi to John Stewart and his allies, and was presuambly finally laid to rest when Xanshi was destroyed. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Black-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Red-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Orange-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people